burbujas de amor
by keiko him-chan
Summary: bueno les digo a todos hola bueno les digo que soi nue va y que escribi una historia de un solo capitulo asi que porfas dejen comentaris y despues les dire que mas tarde osea otro dia  are una historia con muchos mas capitulos buenos lo dejos sayonara :D


Bueno antes que nada soy nueva aquí en el foro y solo les digo que por fas comentes bueno aquí vamos con la historia

A antes de que se olvide miyako(bubbles) tiene 16 y boomer 17 bueno ahora si a la historia

Era una tarde en nueva saltadilla hacia demasiado calor y una chica de unos ojos celestes estaba caminando cargando unos libros y dijo

Miyako: odio cuando hace demasiado calor y en sima el profesor me pidió que llevara estos libros a la biblioteca pero son muy pesados y no me dejan ver tampoco

y Dicho esta la oji-celeste se tropezó y cayó con los libros dicho esto ella escucho el ruido del algo se voltio y vio un agujero en la reja ella levanto los libros pero vio que alguien salía del agua un chico de cabello rubio alborotado con unos ojos azules como el mar miyako se dio cuenta de quién es y dijo

Miyako: ¡ es him ¡ ¡es boomer him el es mi "compañero" nunca he hablado con él pero siempre el me pareció tan…. Digo mientras tragaba saliva

Ella se dispuso a ir a hablar con el chico i chico se estaba quitando el agua de la cara cuando escucho

Miyako: parece que tenias demasiado calor verdad him

Luego el chico se percató de que alguien le hablaba y se volvito viendo a la oji-celeste estaban tan cerca uno del orto (casi como para darse un beso jeje) y el no le avía contestado por que se quedo viendo lo hermosa que es la oji-celeste pero luego se dio cuenta de eso y salió del agua y le dijo

Boomer: parece que tu también tienes calor que dices si te das un chapuzón con migo digo él en forma picara asiendo que miyako se sonrojara un poco

Miyako: y que te hace pensar que me mojare con ti…

Miyako no pudo terminar de decir la palabra por qué sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura y era boomer quien la agarro y la acerco Asia él y la beso miyako se dejo llevar por el momento pero luego bomer en peso a acariciar debajo de su falda y esta ase que miyako de un pequeño gemido boomer se dio cuenta de eso luego él empezó a recostarla sobre el piso húmedo y mojado luego boomer empezó a besar su cuello luego el fue deslizando su mano asta estar debajo de la blusa de ella acariciando su busto y esto hiso que le diera un escalofrió y el decidió besarla de nuevo y luego se dedico a retirar la blusa de miyako y luego la volvió a besar pero luego él se dijo en su mente

Bomer : si no me detengo ahora tal vez la lastime

Luego boomer le pregunto a miyako

Boomer: estás de acuerdo en continuar con esto

Miyako: s-s-si…p-pe-pero estoy …u-un-un poco n-ne-nerviosa

Miyako empezó a tartamudear un poco y luego boomer le susurro al oído

Boomer: tranquila yo te cuidare

Al terminas de decir eso boomer le mordió un poco la oreja asiendo que miyako diera un gemido suave y dulce asiendo que boomer se excitara un poco mas luego en la volvió a besar en los labios( aunque el no allá puesto mucho a boomer le encantaba besar los labios de miyako) y luego trato de deshacerse la prenda que prohibía que el siguiera admirando su cuerpo pero luego se puso nervio miyako se dio cuenda y lo ayudo a quitarse esa prenda dejando a la vista de boomer dos sabes y preciosos pechos luego miyako se decidió y le saco esa chaqueta toda mojada y en se momento miyako sintió mientras boomer empezaba a "jugar" con sus pechos y luego decidió besar los pezones de miyako asiendo que ella gimiera pero trato de no hacerlo fuerte por que no quería que nadie arruine ese momento especial de entrega de cuerpo a cuerpo

Luego boomer decidió que era tiempo de que siguieran "adelante" luego fueron las manos de miyako que tomaban vida ella se acerco sus manos al sierre del pantalón de boomer y lo bajo luego desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa de boomer y luego ella acaricio sus músculos luego el la volvió a besar y luego decidió retirarle sus falda luego el empezó a acariciar sus piernas luego volvió a besar el cuello de miyako el empezó a acariciar la parte intima de miyako

Miyako: ahh aah him

Boomer: llama me boomer

Al terminar de decir esto boomer volvió a morder la oreja de miyako asiendo que ella gimiera de nuevo luego miyako se acerco a boomer y le susurro algo al oído

Miyako: hi-hi-him quiero… a-a serlo por primera vez…c-co-contigo

Miyako avía terminado de decir la frase mientras tartamudeaba y luego mordio ella la oreja de el asiendo que boomer suelte un pequeño gemido y luego le respondió también tartamudeando

Boomer: d-de-de acuerdo…..p-pe-pero también..e-es m-mi primera vez

Luego miyako separo muy despacio sus piernas mientras sacaba la mano de boomer de su parte intima y luego la agarro fuertemente mientras serraba los ojos al sentir un pequeño dolor

Ese dolor lo estaba provocando boomer mientras se iba acostando mas cerca de miyako luego se dio cuenta de eso y se detuvo unos instantes y le pregunto a miyako

Boomer: estas bien quieres que siga con esto

Miyako: s-s-s-si n-n-no te p-pre-preocupes p-por-por mi esto-estoy bi-bi-bien

Luego boomer siguió acostándose mas ata que miyako dio un pequeño grito al darse cuenta de que ya no es una niña que hoy después de 15 años se ha vuelto una mujer

Boomer se movía despacio pero luego se dio cuenta de que la cara de miyako ya no expresaba dolor sino placer luego el empezó a moverse un poco mas rápido y después le digo a miyako

Boomer: eres….. apretada… mi amor…. Me encantas preciosa

Luego el al terminar de decir eso se acerco y volvió a morder la oreja de miyako asiendo que ella diga…

Miyako: ahh-ahh-aah ummmmmmm him

Luego boomer cada vez fue moviéndose mas y mas rápido luego el escucho de nuevo a miyako después de besarla

Miyako: ahh boo.. aahh boomer

Luego boomer no dejo de escuchar y se dio cuenta que miyako no de dejaba de decir una y otra vez su nombre luego el le digo….

Boomer: aah… vuelve… a gritar….. mi…. Nombre

Miyako: ahh boo…. Aahh boom….. Aahh aahh ahhh BOOMER TE AMO¡

Luego boomer se fue separando un poco de miyako y ella sentía como algo caliente salía desde su parte intima se combinaban el liquido de ella con el de boomer

Los únicos que estuvieron viendo eso eran las gotas de agua y el hermoso atardecer y ellos guardaran esos gritos de placer y entrega de cuerpos por siempre

Al día siguiente

Miyako estaba sentada sobre un muro pensando en lo que sucedió ayer y se dijo así misma

Miyako: fue bueno entregarse a alguien con quien nunca as tenido contacto algo de seguro el lo izo por ….. en ese momento miyako no pudo contener mas y una lagrima empezó a recorrer todo su rostro y luego empezó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte en silencio y luego se volvió a decir

Miyako: miyako no tienes por que preocuparte por el de seguro lo izo..

Luego antes de no dar mas y caerse del muro dijo

Miyako: el solo lo izo por.. POR DIVERSION ¡

Grito y luego no podía mas y cayo der muro y se largo a llorar peor y se digo así misma que cuando lo volviera a ver lo golpearía asta matarlo pero luego vio que alguien venia y le dijo

Boomer por que lloras?

Luego de escuchar esa vos familiar ella levanto las vista y miro que era boomer luego se levanto del suelo rápidamente y agarro a boomer por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo estampándolo contra un árbol fue corriendo y lo volvió a agarrar del cuello de la camisa y le dijo

Miyako: que vienes a burlarte otra vez de que quieres ahora

Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que digo miyako pero en un ágil movimiento todo cambia de lugar la que estaba en el árbol era miyako en ese instante se largo una tormenta y luego boomer le dijo

Boomer: crees que esto lo hice solo por diversión yo lo hice por que tu me gustas mucho sino cuando te hubiera visto me hubiera ido de ahí pero yo me quede por que tu me gustas mucho

Miyako: boo…

Miyako no pudo hablar por que fue callada por un dulce beso de boomer y el fue cada vez mas entrando su lengua asiendo que miyako asiera un leve gemido ( y bueno ya se abran dado una idea de lo que sucedió después)

Bueno aquí termina esta corta historia por favor dejen review bueno me despido y pronto iniciare mi primer historia espero que les guste por fas comente bueno sayonara amigos-chan


End file.
